1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the catalyzed production of chlorofluorocarbons, for example, trichlorofluoromethane, from chlorocarbons and ammonium bifluoride.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,268 shows the equation ##STR1## This reaction is carried out in a batch process over about 21/3 hours in Example 7 of the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,150 shows the fluorination of reactive organic compounds such as triphenylchloromethane, ethyl chloroformate, acetyl bromide, etc., with NH.sub.4 F or NH.sub.4 HF.sub.2.